Honey's Lullaby
by Naruhina7799
Summary: Here the daisies guard you from every harm.   Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  Here is the place where I love you.


**_Hello pandas, cows and turtles! I'm here with another story! This is a little Mori x Hunny One shot that came to me when I was listening to the song "Rue's Lullaby" from the Hunger Games. I thought that it would be really sweet if Mori sang this to Hunny in his dying hours so OPA! There's just a few things I need to say. Numba one: I altered the lyrics of the song because I wanted to. 2-l: Not sure if I have the effects to his illness right._**

**_Flames will be used to scam you guys into thinking fire actually comes from Roy Mustang snapping his fingers._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran or Hunger games...or Roy Mustang..._**

* * *

sprinted down the long field of lush emerald grass that surrounded Ouran Academy. His bunny, Usa Chan, was whipping through the wind, his ears flying backwards. A huge smile was plastered on Mitsukuni's cheerful face. He slowed down and turned around, looking for Takashi, only to find him just a few steps behind.

"Takashi~ Wanna go look at the flowers?" Takashi looked down at the small senior, his brown, doe- like eyes staring back up. Takashi gave a small smile, nodding his head. It was Host Club hours but Mitsukuni and Takashihad wandered off from the group, wanting to get away from all the screaming girls. Their absence still havn't been noticed, but by the time Host club closed...

Tamaki would probably have Search and Rescue after them.

Mitsukuni giggled and ran off, his silent companion standing their a while, his protective eyes wandering from Mitsukuni for just a few seconds. He gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by peacefully, pretending each cloud was some kind of animal or shape. He was memorized by it until he heard that one sound that shattered his heart the most.

Mitsukuni's scream.

Takashi swiped his head into the direction of the source, running as fast as his legs would take him towards his cousin. Mitsukuni continued screaming, clutching to the pink bunny as he curled up into a ball in the patch of flowers. Takashi was at his side in seconds, leaning protectively over Mitsukuni's twitching frame.

"Mitsukuni! Whats wrong?" Takashi's voice was frantic as he went to pick him up, only to have Mitsukuni whimper in pain.

"It hurts everywhere Takashi. My arms and legs and everything." Mitsukuni whispered his words carefully, for each breath he took made him flinch in unbearable pain. Takashi quickly took out his phone, calling the Ootori hospital. Once Takashi was done on the phone, he glanced down at Mitsukuni, who had a cold sweat running down his face. Mitsukuni hunched over, coughing up a small puddle of blood, the last bit of blood trickling down his chin. The light in Mitsukuni's eyes had faded and were glazed over, fear clear in those orbs.

"Don't worry, Kyouya's coming with the Hospital, their gonna find out whats wrong with you and then help you." Takashi started to run his fingers through Mitsukuni's hair, calming the blond a little. Mitsukuni looked up into Takashi's grey orbs, a small smile playing at his lips. The pain was still unbearable, but he tried to hide it, knowing that if he hurt, Takashi hurt to.

"Takashi~ There's something I need to tell you." Pain was clear in Mitsukuni's voice, even though he had tried dearly to hide it. Takashi stared deeply into Mitsukuni's eyes, a tremor of fear washing over him.

"W- what is it?" Takashi's voice qivered as he continued to gaze into Mitsukuni's eyes, searching for just one sign that said he was at least feeling better. Mitsukuni gently reached his hand out to Takashi's free hand, sliding his pale, thin fingers into Takashi's tanned ones.

"Kyo Chan's doctors already know whats wrong with me, and they won't have any reason for coming soon." Mitsukuni's words came out slurred as the pain even overwhelmed his small voice. Takashi gave him a confused look, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"What do you mean Mitsukuni?" His words were carefully placed, dreading the answer that was coming.

"T- Takashi~..." Honey coughed a little bit more blood out, Takashiwipping the blood away from the sides of his mouth. Mitsukuni's voice was hoarse, Takashi was guessing his throat was swollon. Suddenly, all the pieces of this twisted puzzle were following slowly into place. If he had all the symptoms, then only thing could be wrong...

"Takashi~ I have leukemia." Mitsukuni's voice was barely above a whisper, but Takashi heard it loud and clear.

"Leukemia? But... But... Why didn't you tell me Mitsukuni? Why?" Tears started to sting in the back of Takashi's eyes but he held them back, not wanting to cry in front of Mitsukuni. He reached his hand up to the raven's cheek, wiping away a small tear that from in his eye.

"I didn't want to worry you with something that you couldn't do anything about. Takashi, by the time the doctors found out, it had spread to far for them to do anything about it. I was just a ticking time bomb until I died. I just wanted to spend my last day with you. Happy." Takashi wanted to rip his eyes away from Mitsukuni so he could let the tears stream, but he was afraid if he did, that the little blond third year would be blown away with the wind.

"Mitsukuni..." Takashi clung to Mitsukuni frail hand, not ever wanting to let go. Mitsukuni looked away and laid Usa Chan on the ground beside him. Takashi gently lifted the small teen's head and laid it in his lap, said teen trying hard not to wince. Takashi continued to run one hand through his blond lock, which started to fall out on contact, the other gripping Mitsukuni's hand for dear life. Mitsukuni gazed up at the tall, stoic teen, wanting one thing dearly from him.

"Takashi, will you sing me to sleep with a lullaby?" This took Takashi off guard. He had never sang for anyone, not even Mitsukuni. Except for that one time when they were little but that was different.

"I heard you singing to yourself one day and I loved it. Will you sing one more time?" Tears were in those big, brown, glass like orbs as the pain kept eating away at his body. Takashi remembered that one, cold day when he started to sing a song his mother taught him before she died, but he had thought that no one had heard him. He had been wrong.

"O- Ok... I'll sing for you." Tears started to well up in is eyes, but he fought his hardest to keep them back. One song popped into his mind, and the words escaped his lips before he knew he was singing them.

"_Here in the flowers, under the willow  
A bed of roses, a soft pink pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you." _

Takashi was choking on his words as the tears streaked down his cheeks, sob threating to erupt. Mitsukuni was letting a smile trespass his lips, tears also trickling down his round cheeks. His tiny chest was slowly rising and slowly falling, the pace of his heart slowing also.

"Keep... Going..." The grip Takashi had on Mitsukuni's hand was loosened, scared that he was going to break the poor boy's hand. It broke Takashi's heart to see his cousin in so mush pain and know he can't do anything at all to sooth it. He gulped in another breath of air, letting the song continued.

_"Here in my arms, hidden far away  
A beautiful melody, a sunlight ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

Mitsukuni's eyes slowly glided close as his breathing quivered and was barely noticeable. Takashi urged himself to go on, knowing Mitsukuni, even though he couldn't say it, wanted him to finish the song so those could the last words he ever heard.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." _

Sobs erupted in Takashi's throat as Mitsukuni's grip on his hand loosened and his last few breaths were taken. But Takashi couldn't help himself when he finished those last three, heart wrenching words, knowing he'll never be able to hear Mitsukuni say those words to him ever again. Takashi leaned over Mitsukuni's lifeless form, knowing he wasn't dead, just sleeping, the daisies around them protecting him in a place where he could not. He placed his lips on Mitsukuni's forehead, leaving a gentle kiss there. As Mitsukuni's hand left Takashi's for the last time, he let a few tears fall onto his deceased cousin's pale face. As he turned around, the entire Host Club was standing there, tears in each of their eyes, including Kyouya's. Takashi didn't bother to wait for them to say anything, but ran into the open arms of Tamaki and let everything out. They all stood their, shocked at what they had seen. Everyone was crying, the tears stinging as they fell to the ground.

Now to this day, Mitsukuni Haninozuka's body was buried in that field of flowers, the lyrics to the song carved into the back of the grave. But Takashi visited that spot, everyday, for the next sixty years, till in 2061 when he turned 75 and died of the very thing that killed Mitsukuni. But what Takashi never forgot to do, no matter how old he got, was to lay a single daisy in front of Mitsukuni's grave. It was to make sure that he was guarded from _every_ harm. Now Takashi Morinozuka is buried next to Mitsukuni, and daisies surround them both, and are arranged in three little words.

_I love you._


End file.
